Sasuke Uchiha
'Introduction' Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. After proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to helping protect the village and its inhabitants. He is a main character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. He is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Sasuke was born as the second youngest son Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. He was name after the Third Hokage's father Sasuke Sarutobi in hopes he would become just as strong shinobi. Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, a natural prodigy who many in the Uchiha clan and the village would constantly compare Sasuke and any of his accomplishments to Itachi. Despite this Sasuke loved his brother dearly never passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Although Itachi welcomed his company, letting Sasuke watch him train and taking him on adventures into the forests,9 Itachi in return rarely helped Sasuke himself become a better shinobi; when asked, he would often instead poke Sasuke's forehead and promise to do so some other time. Sasuke found this annoying, but didn't allow it to blemish his high opinion of his brother. Upon entering the Ninja Academy Sasuke proved be a model student his class and always getting top grades. However, he could never meet the same milestones Itachi had set, resulting in their father paying Sasuke little attention to him. Aware of this neglect, Itachi, despite being increasingly busy, tried to stand in for their father by giving Sasuke the recognition he craved, at times even blackmailing Fugaku to spend time with Sasuke. As time went on, Itachi started becoming distant with and cold towards their family, culminating in a falling out with much of the Uchiha clan on their suspicion that he'd killed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Sasuke did not understand the reason for this, but he didn't mind the side-effect: his father began taking an interest in his development. Fugaku taught Sasuke how to perform the Great Fireball Technique, which he mastered in a week. Fugaku stated his pride in Sasuke for this accomplishment, but at the same time encouraged him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. Unknown to Sasuke at he time the Uchiha Clan were planning a coup d'état. This due years ago when Kurama (The Nine-Tails) attack the village on which Danzo Shimura and village blamed the clan for. Due their ancestor Madara Uchiha being able to due the same. This would cause Fugaku to plan a coup d'état that would allow the Uchiha clan to take control of the village out of spite. Eventually, Fugaku placed Itachi as a spy in the Anbu to pass information back to the clan. However, Itachi secretly betrayed the Uchiha and became a double agent, leaking information right back to the village. After a hard day of training Sasuke returned home one night to find the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha. He rushed home to notify his family of this Uchiha Clan Massacre, only to find Itachi standing over the bodies of their parents. Sasuke tried to solicit help and comfort from Itachi, who responded by using Tsukuyomi on him to torment him with visions of him murdering their family. Horrified by what Itachi had done, Sasuke pleaded for an explanation, to which Itachi replied that it was to test his own power (This was a ruse however as it was plan concocted by him and Obito Uchiha on orders from Danzo. Who said that he would spare Sasuke life if he killed his clan. Fearful that he would be next, Sasuke tried to run. Itachi cornered him and explained that Sasuke, as he then was, would not be worth killing. Only by becoming stronger, such as by acquiring his own Mangekyō Sharingan, could he prove a worthwhile challenge to Itachi's abilities. Before leaving, Itachi encouraged Sasuke to hate him, to desire revenge, and to gain power from that. Sasuke immediately followed through, pursuing Itachi and using his newly-awakened Sharingan to attack him. The attack failed and Sasuke passed out, but not before glimpsing Itachi crying; Sasuke would forget this had happened for many years. Sasuke, now one of the last surviving Uchiha, was alone. He spent the first few days after the massacre wandering his family's compound, reflecting on the people who were now gone, killed by Itachi. Sasuke decided to do what Itachi had instructed and dedicated his life to vengeance, He dedicated most of his training getting himself stronger, growing more fixated on revenge. He also took his studies more seriously at the Academy, Making little to no effort to make friends at the academy and ignored most of the girls attempts to gain his attention. One of his classmates Naruto Uzumaki who was envious of his cool personality and the attention he received, and developed a one-sided rivalry in his pursuit to prove himself just as good as, if not better than, Sasuke. For his part, Sasuke thought little of Naruto and was usually annoyed by his outbursts, but would, at times, secretly smile at how hard Naruto worked because of him. Ironically Naruto was the only on that understood him, due to the painful experiences he had. Upon graduating from the Academy, Sasuke is added to Team 7 along with Naruto and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke makes clear during their first meeting how little interest in the team he has, his only goal in life being to kill Itachi. Sakura tries to bond with by pointing out her envy for Naruto noting having parents but this only offends Sasuke. To test their qualifications, Kakashi gives the three a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become Genin. Though he puts up a better fight than Naruto and Sakura he ultimately fails. His skills making Kakashi stop reading his book. Kakashi explains that the goal of the test was to use teamwork, to do together what none of them could do by themselves. They manage to persuade Kakashi to allow them to try again after lunch but incrusts Sasuke and Sakura not to feed Naruto. They feed him anyway, needing him in top-form if they're to work together. Kakashi sees this and, because they care more about the team than listening to his instructions, allows them all to pass. After series of D-Class Missions Naruto manages to secure the Team a C-Class Mission. The mission is to escort a bridge builder by the Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Soon after leaving the village the two are attacked by thew Demon Brothers Gōzu and Meizu two missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. Naruto is paralysed with fear, forcing Sasuke to step in to disarm them and protect Tazuna until Kakashi can capture them. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' Five World War: One Piece Campaign 'Relationships' [[Acts Of Order|'Acts Of Order']] [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki']] [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']] [[Alliance|'Alliance']] [[3rd Divsion|'3rd Divsion']] [[Boa Hancock|'Boa Hancock']] [[Mirajane Strauss|'Mirajane Strauss']] 'Powers and Abilities' Sasuke is an extremely powerful shinobi, despite his young age. Like his older brother Itachi, Sasuke is recognised as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy. He makes a strong impression on Kakashi Hatake in the bell test and fights on par with strong shinobi such as Haku and Gaara. Powerful individuals have noted Sasuke's great potential: Orochimaru offers to help drastically increase his power; Madara Uchiha notes he would have liked to recruit Sasuke had he only been born a few years earlier. Under Orochimaru's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke grows strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki such as Deidara and Itachi, two of the Five Kage, and defeat Danzō Shimura, one of the Hidden Leaf's strongest ninja. With the Six Paths Chakra, he could help overwhelm Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, and Kurama compared Sasuke's prowess to that of the Sage of Six Paths. As such he has acknowledge as the eternal rival of Act Of Order and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, as shown during their final battle, where they went all out with each other at the Valley of the End, and in the process destroying the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He was even able to defeat one of Tartoros Nine Demon Gates, Franmalth with the help of Rangiku Matsumoto and Mashiro Kuna. He later fought on even terms with former Gotei 13 captain, Gin Ichimaru. As such the Coalition have labeled him as "Number 11", on their Coalition Blacklist, which indicates of the level of threat he has over the Coalition, just being placed just before the Top 10, but above several leaders and commanders of the Alliance. He even was able to wound Acnologia with his Amaterasu, which earned him praise from the powerful Dragon Slayer, even proclaiming him "worthy" enough to be his opponent. Even Zeref, the Black Wizard and one of the Acts Of Chaos commented on his level of threat. The World Government consider him a very dangerous threat the placed a bounty of 1,250,000,000, a bounty which is higher than the Alliance Fighting Division Commanders. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan * Amaterasu: Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains. ** Inferno Style: Flame Control: Is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will. In Sasuke Uchiha's case, while Amaterasu is cast from his left eye, he uses his right eye to manipulate the flames. ** Chidori Inferno ** Inferno Style: Black Dragon Flame: * Susan: I'''s a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fire Style Ninjutsu * '''Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. Lighting Style Ninjutsu * Chidori ** Chidori Senbon: '''This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. In comparison to the standard Chidori, it further specialises in speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, which are all aimed and fired at the enemy. By increasing the amount of chakra used, the number of senbon also increases proportionally. When used in tandem with the Sharingan, it becomes far more effective and deadly, as it allows the user to precisely shoot for the target's vital points ** '''Chidori Sharp Spear: '''The original Chidori gained its power by shaping it into a form sufficient for an electrical discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. ** '''Chidori Stream: By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. ** Chidori Cable * Kirin Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Weathered Ground * Earth Style: Quicksand * Earth Style: Harden Chakra and Physical Abilities * Immense Chakra Level: * Master Weapons Specialist: * Taijutsu Master ** Lion's Barrage * Immense Speed * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance Intelligence 'Trivia' * Sasuke's Japanese VA is Noriaki Sugiyama who also voices, Uryu Ishida from Bleach and Vinsmoke Ichiji from One Piece . * Sasuke's English VA is also voices, Keigo Asano , Young Renji and Young Byakuya from Bleach. Category:Hidden Leaf Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 7 Category:Coalition Black List Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Ocular abilities Category:Summoners Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Former Villain Category:Brother Category:Student Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:4th Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World